<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrival in Hell by MsPinkMuffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112331">Arrival in Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPinkMuffin/pseuds/MsPinkMuffin'>MsPinkMuffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel - Fanfiction/Sidestory [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fandom, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPinkMuffin/pseuds/MsPinkMuffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonya just arrived in hell after dying on earth and her first encounter is with Alastor, searching for new "victims" to see for suffering in the Hazbin Hotel as they try (or act to try) working towards their redemption. They both don't get along very well... but Alastor plans to use that 'lady with spunk' to bring some chaos into the Hotel, which turns way different then he thought it'd be...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel - Fanfiction/Sidestory [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arrival in Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any Characters but Sonya or any other side characters which seem unfamiliar to you. Original Credit goes to Vivziepop. I might play not all characters appropriate in this story, but I hope it will fit nicely and somehow sound more cannon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was colored red. Red like the blood she had shed, once as she lived as a human and now she woke up and found herself in a strange, rather bizarre place. It was hell. She deserved it, since Sonya was a murderer. She did it without regret, since she thought it was her right to do so. But it wasn’t really the red sky that caught her eye…<br/>
With a rigid gaze a tall person looked down on her, his eyes glowing in a strange way, that sent a shiver down her spine and made goosebumps appear on her pale skin. He was just standing there with a smile that seemed to reach up to his eyes, but in a scary kind of way. On his head he had tiny little antlers, sided to a big pair of rather fluffy ears.<br/>
<strong>“Interesting! What do we have here? Another degenerate coming down to the - oh so wonderful - streets of hell?”</strong>, he said with a voice that sounded distorted, kind of like an old radio moderator. He laid his head to the side and glanced at her with an expression that seemed to turn more evil with each second passing, yet Sonya was quiet and simply watching him and his actions, alert of anything that could come.<br/>
<strong>“It’s like they’ll never run out of souls to throw down here!”</strong>, he continued, bending over slightly, to lower himself face to face to Sonya. She bit her lips with a rigid expression and felt her eyelid twitching. To close! But for him she was fresh meat from the world of humanity, where he’d been himself, walking amongst centuries ago.<br/>
<strong>“Speechless? Swallowed down your tongue?”</strong>, he said and his eyes went up and down her entire body, analyzing what he had in front of himself. He chuckled and shook his head. <strong>“You look like a shining spectacle of a men’s club employee. So how did you end up here?”</strong><br/>
Sonya stared at him as she widened her eyes as he pretty much straight forward insulted her, yet without using any harsh words. Classic, but yet offensive! Her cheeks turned red as her eyes literally pierced through him. <strong>“Say what now?”</strong>, she started to open her mouth for the first time, arrogance swinging within her voice, that sounded autotuned, electronic. Similar to the red guy, just according to the new age.<br/>
<strong>“Some old speaking dude with a bowtie - oh I’m so glamorous - and ears like a cute cuddly toy doesn’t need to indirectly call me a slut. That’s modern to dress like, but how could you know?”</strong>, she ranted all off on him and stood up as he pulled back to stay all high and mighty in front of her.<br/>
The guy didn’t seem impressed at all, rather smiled at her, as he did the entire time already, wiping some dust off his hair as he looked back at her, swinging his cone a bit left and right, while a thoughtful expression came to his face.<br/>
<strong>“Modern…! Hahaha! I see.”</strong>, he said and started to become nostalgic, <strong>“Aaaah…. I remember when I was a young talk show moderator… out in the dark corners of the city… enjoying the limelight of my home comfortably giving entertainment to all who wanted to listen! Those were good days!”</strong><br/>
Whilst he was speaking he paced around this modern girl, his shadow grinning evilly from the other side, without her noticing. Yet she felt strange and turned around, but it shifted away quickly, before she could notice. <strong>“Oh…. excuse me… I mean… better days! When things were simple and had class!”</strong>, he tried to tease her more and see how far this little newcomer would go with her temper.<br/>
Sonya noticed, that he had a huge dislike on modern things. So he wouldn’t like at all who she was or had been. No friends in hell it seemed. If everyone was like that? She wondered for a second, then pulled herself out of her thoughts and spinned her hand, signaling to end his preach of boredom.<br/>
<strong>“Wrap it up. I’m not here to listen to your old stories, grandpa.”</strong>, she said and flicked her tongue, crossing her arms and taking a look around to the surrounding. The place they both were in was a city it seemed. In the distance she could see a giant clock with numbers of days showing. <i>*NEXT CLEANSE 214 DAYS”.</i> She looked confused, for a second.<br/>
<strong>“Oh how time is passing!”</strong>, the radio guy said and drew her attention back to him. She gave him one deeply annoyed look as he had a smug type of smile on his lips. She put her hands into her waist and looked at him, arrogance glimmering in her eyes.<br/>
<strong>“Class my ass. You’re a harassment to listen to. Your clothes look like moth’s nibbled on it.”</strong>, she frowned and pointed at his jacket, all torn on the ends.<br/>
<strong>“Oh I’m sure, chewing on my clothes is the least Vaggie would do.”</strong>, he just commented and laughed amused about his own joke, while Sonya was confused.<br/>
<strong>“Who is Vaggie?!”</strong>, she asked and shook her head instantly, since she didn’t want to have this encounter going any longer, <strong>“Doesn’t matter! What do you want? I mean except picking on me! Nothing to do here in hell? Feels bad for you, man, but I gotta see myself out of here. Have a wonderful day!”</strong> The wonderful had a bit of spice in it, that showed her sarcasm pretty much. But with that her encounter with this guy was finished and she turned around to walk away and see where to end up, since she had no fucking clue of how anything worked here.<br/>
But he wasn’t done. He still smiled as he looked after that girl, thinking for a moment, while rubbing his chin for a second, as he decided to follow her, no… even stand in her way just like that, only to get a gaze on himself, that surely would’ve murdered him over and over, like so many dear victims he slayed…<br/>
<strong>“Ha! How quaint! But you’ve got spunk, darling, I’ll give you that, pre what most of you kids have... going to waste on fruitless attempts to make the world a better place or whatever drug driven desire you come across.”</strong>, he said whilst spinning his microphone and cutting off her way as she tried to escape to the side.<br/>
Slowly he started to fire up all the madness within Sonya and she was close to explode. Who did that deer guy think he was? Annoying her like that and bothering her over and over, not even letting her go to suffer her fate in hell! And then this never ending smile of him, confidence as expression written on his face. She wanted to smash it right out!<br/>
But she tried and took a deep breather to keep her calm. She wasn’t like that at all. She wouldn’t have her first meet up in hell end up like that, besides she didn’t even know anything about him, let alone herself.<br/>
<strong>“But I'm sure you could use my help! So let’s make a deal!”</strong>, he started and flicked his fingers, a scroll appearing in his hands, trying to hand it Sonya, but she just glared at him and didn’t move a single finger. He shrugged and into flames it vanished, <strong>“Come to my associates hotel. The Hazbin Hotel! Where you can… let me quote that charming demon belle: Do your best, to become the best you that you can be!”</strong>, he said and stretched his arms out widely, trying to look inviting.<br/>
<strong>“A stupid little investment, that I’m running with her… to watch all of you fail! And it would be so delightful to see someone like you, a young lady of the modern era, become… crushed into dust by the very doubts that run within your mind!”</strong>, he continued and Sonya looked at him with a sweatdrop.<br/>
The idea to go there didn’t sound to bad. She was homeless basically and had to start from 0. But what if it costed something? Stopping by wouldn’t hurt at least and according to the quote the Associate seemed to be actually even nice, not like this red slim giant.<br/>
With a thinking motion she raised an eyebrow. The compliment now, calling her lady, confused her entirely… But whatever floats his boat, was the think running across her mind, as she shrugged simply.<br/>
<strong>"Fine. Take me there."</strong>, she said and didn't give him any protest or any negativity again, so she wouldn't feed him further more, as she finally got to notice that audio cable, which glued on her like a tail and even moved like one. A frown sneaked on her lips. She sure had been quiet a fan for music and produced, mixed and sang herself, but this look definitely went crazy and played out on that more than she'd like too. Crossing her arms in front of her chest and looked impatient at the guy.<br/>
His smile was sinister. Evil. Definitely not really something she'd love to see too often, so she hoped, that if she followed his request he'd leave her alone. Like... forever. <strong>"Hope your classy oldschool ass is not as slow as you react right now."</strong>, she said with a flick of her tongue and shook her head in disappointment.<br/>
<strong>"Darling!"</strong>, he said and spoke that in a way, that made Sonya shiver in multiple ways, <strong>"I hope you learn to slow that modern fast pace tongue of yours. You might just bite it off or someone takes it from you, hahaha!"</strong> It was creepy from how his voice could change it's pitch from dark, deep and scary to jolly, playful and definitely amused.<br/>
Of course Sonya wouldn't be the one, that Alastor liked being around, specially if she came up with loud techno whatchamacallit music and phones, but Alastor would definitely leave that to Charlie. She could deal with it. The main goal he head in his witted mind was bring another victim into the frey of misfits and inadequate candidates for redemption. He wanted to see her suffer like the others, somewhat even more than the others, since she was all that high end modern technology girl. She would probably go well with Vox. A rival of Alastor, also someone he didn't like due their different views of technology.<br/>
They both walked closer to their destination and Alastor stopped the girl about a block away from the hotel itself. <strong>"And just for the record my dear, if you really believe in redemption being possible in a place like THIS! Now is the time to abandon that hope!"</strong>, he said with that creepy wide grin and a lingering darkness in his eyes, even tho they were glowing bright red.<br/>
Sonya just gave him a shake of her head, whilst chewing on her lower lip until it drew blood. She let her eyes wander around and wondered if the people she killed on earth before dying herself, where to be found here as well. She shivered by the simple idea of it. That wouldn't be pleasant and only trigger her to turn completely into a state of mind she rather had not been in, otherwise she'd be alive. Most likely. <strong>"Oh well, why won't you let someone believe what they believe in? Isn't your business teddy deer."</strong>, she said with a pout and blew up her cheeks like a hamster. Then she just walked past him. <strong>"Let's go."</strong><br/>
Alastor crooked his head to the side starring at the little minx of a sinner in front of him, a part of him was annoyed of this brat of course but he was also curious about how she will effect the overall atmosphere of the hotel. The arrogant attitude she had, the snark comments, this could definitely throw a wrench into Charlies little plan. <strong>"Ill let you be the driver in the hot seat for that my dear, I can tell you're going to be a riot within the hotel."</strong> He chuckled in excitement and saw her already going crazy within the Hotel, making some nice chaos in there that would make dear Charlotte Magne suffocate.<br/>
Sonya's reply started with a pout. <strong>"If everyone is like you, I'm sure..."</strong>, she said and stared at the building they walked towards too. It looked like a Hotel. But... what was currency down here? And how would she pay the rent? She didn't know and a sweatdrop was appearing on her. <strong>"Soooo... what was this about again? Redemption?"</strong>, she asked and looked at the guy in red.<br/>
<strong>"Oh so those things on your ears do let you hear things, I thought they were there just so you could listen to yourself but then that would be a real hell!"</strong> Alastor pushed the doors open to let DJ and the hoped chaos and suffering inside. <strong>"Ladies first~"</strong> he waved his hand to motion DJ into the hotel doors <strong>"Have fun with your redemption!"</strong><br/>
Slowly. Only slowly she started to get really really mad at this guy. <strong>"Whatever!"</strong>, she said and stepped in. And directly was run over. <strong>"Welcome!"</strong>, a happy overexcited voice ringed in her ears as she was shook by someone blonde. <strong>"I'm Charlie! It's nice to meet you!"</strong>, she said and stars were sparkling in her eyes. In general this girl was sparkling all over. She seemed to be filled with positivity and sunshine. Sonya smiled. She didn't go berserk and hoped the guy in red would be super mad about it. So Sonya gave her best... <strong>"Nice to meet you too! I'm Sonya!"</strong>, she said and chuckled. Didn't seem to bad! At least she was not as arrogant as this red long guy behind her. <strong>"For a second I was worried how this would turn out because that deer boy over there was very rude."</strong>, she continued which made Charlie squint and throw a mad gaze at Alastor before she took Sonya's Hand and dragged her around to show her the Hotel.<br/>
Alastor smiled with his usual motive of being a man in charge of the establishment, though even for him it was unexpected to see Sonya change her attitude so quickly and bounce off of Charlie's happy go lucky aura of sunshine and rainbows. <strong>"Hardly true. I gave her the old fashion Hazbin Hotel welcome."</strong> He grinned wide as Charlie gave him that disappointed look before taking Sonya away. He would keep a close eye on her and her progress within the hotel, which only served to annoy Alastor more cause now it was like having 2 Charlies to deal with, except the one he actually disliked more than the other for her modern ways.<br/>
Charlie just shook her head. <strong>"I'm sorry for Alastor."</strong>, she said and Sonya waved it away. <strong>"It's fine..."</strong>, she said and chuckled, as they walked by the Bar. Sonya waved to Husk who just drank another sip of his booze and raised an eyebrow. Another happy face. Disgusting. It was literally written on his face, but Sonya didn't pay too much atteh attention to it.<br/>
<strong>"Sooooooooo.... Who's that chick over there?"</strong>, Angel Dust said to Alastor and laid one of his arms on the Red Lad. Well knowing that he didn't like that, "<strong>You seem to <i>like</i> her a lot."</strong> He laughed about his own sarcastic joke and shook his fluffy head. Alastors expression didn't loose it's smile, but you could definitely see the annoyance in his eyes.<br/>
<strong>"Remember that 3 foot rule Angel!"</strong>, the radio demon said and poked Angel's arms off of him with his microphone so he wouldn't have to touch him. Angel frowned. <strong>"Common, don't do me like that! That's really uncool, I'm gorgeous! I mean, just loosen up a little sugar!"</strong>, he said and started sucking on a lolipop, trying to flirt Alastor like that, maybe he'd like it? <strong>"Its extraordinary to fathom the idea that you dear Angel would feel such a way between me and the girl over yonder. What what happen if I really did like her, would your heart be in woe?"</strong>, he continued and tried to step on Angel's feelings a bit as well, due himself loving his very own body more than anything. Alastor's eyes were shining in a glowing red as his sprite movements underlined the dramatic lines as if he were in a soap opera.<br/>
Angel frowned as Alastor started talking about "what if". <strong>"Uh oh! I'd die so much inside! My looks are flawless! My body is erecting! I'm sure even you would like to dip for once! I'll offer you free and suck you good! Better than this chick! My costumers always been very satisfied!"</strong>, Angel started advertising himself for Alastor, since the Strawberry Pimp got him hard.<br/>
<strong>"HA!"</strong> Alastor taps his mic on Angel's chest tuff as he walks past him, <strong>"No."</strong><br/>
With that reply he looked at Charlie and Sonya laughing in the distance. He wondered about what she would bring... This new demon girl. And while his smile grew deeper and wider he made his way to his office, humming "you're never fully dressed without a smile", whilst thinking how he could have the situation turn around, so Sonya wouldn't smile as much anymore and loose her hope into redemption quicky. As representation of modern things she'd be the perfect victim. She would see, that the future didn't have a single thing to defend her from all the things he could do... And she would see starting the next day, after he found out enough about her deepest darkest secrets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>